Lamentations
Lamentations is the third chapter of Outlast 2. It is divided into two sub-chapters. Summary The Lake Blake Langermann escapes the hallucination he was in and finds himself in a dark cave. He exits the cave, coming across the shore of a lake he realizes he must cross in order to get to the mines and rescue his wife. As he approaches the lake, he sees a figure walk down into the water, and decides to not put "a fucking toe" in there. Blake explores the shore, going behind some buildings to a set of stairs where he sees two Radio Towers in the distance. Blake jumps down to another shore and sees two villagers running away from a campfire while Heretics are heard screaming. Sitting on the shore is a raft, which he boards to cross the lake. As Blake paddles across the lake, the fog around him begins to grow thicker. Suddenly, something bursts out of the lake and a horn and white blast emit from the tower. Dead fish float up around him, and a large wave crashes into him and knocks him off the raft. Blake tries to swim back to the raft, but the demon grabs his leg and tries to pull him into the water. Blake fights him off and manages to climb back on and continue paddling. The lake leads him into some rapids, which he navigates before the raft gets stuck on a rock. He is noticed by some Heretics but manages to dislodge the raft before they can approach him. Blake continues down the river, going over the situation in his head: the Testament of the New Ezekiel wants to kill Lynn before she gives birth to the Antichrist, while the Heretics want her to have the baby. He considers what might happen once the Heretics realize the baby doesn't exist, and understands he must reach Lynn before that happens. He paddles further and sees dozens of corpses floating across the river, as well as Heretics burning a Testament follower alive and dumping him into the river with the rest of the corpses. Further down the river, the raft crashes into a rock, throwing Blake from it as it continues floating downstream. Blake emerges on land, praying he hasn't lost the raft completely. He soon sees it stuck on the other end of the river from where he is, realizing he must find a way across the river. Blake sees a fire with skinned corpses strung up, as either a warning or a welcome. He pushes down a dead tree and uses it to cross the river, finding more blood and skinned corpses on the other end. Heretics begin to chase Blake as he runs over to the raft, and he is able to escape them as he continues down the river. The river picks up speed, and Heretics start hurling rocks at Blake from the cliffs, causing the raft to split in half. Blake continues paddling on the half-raft and eventually sees the mine in the distance. As he further reflects on the situation, he recalls that, despite being referred to as the baby's father, he and Lynn haven't had sex in months. The raft suddenly breaks, and a group of Heretics chase him across the river until the demon's tongue reaches out of it and pulls Blake in. Raining Blood The demon chases after Blake underwater, and Blake emerges to find he is in the St. Sybil High School pool. He goes into the girls' locker room and sees blood pouring out of a shower faucet and spewing from a toilet. Hearing Jessica screaming, he exits through the boys' locker room. Blake ascends a staircase and enters a hallway the demon chases him through before suddenly disappearing. Blake heads into a computer lab, where he sees a game of hangman ("NO_ __LLIN_ IS WOR__ _HAN L_IN_", presumably "not telling is worse than lying"). He continues down the hallway when the fire alarm suddenly starts ringing and the sprinklers coat the hallways in blood. Blake runs after Jessica's voice into an office with a ladder. Blake climbs the ladder and emerges in a shack outside the mine. It is raining blood outside. Recordings & Documents *Beach Heads is acquired by filming several heads beside some pikes along the lake shore. *Come with These Men is hidden inside a locked lake house than can be accessed by crawling under the house. *Old Traveler is hidden on a small, separate shore on the far left side of the lake, partially requiring Blake to swim to reach it. *Distant Towers is acquired by recording the radio towers from a distance. *The Enemy Waits is found inside a house with its walls painted red on the second half of the lake shore. *Help is acquired by filming a "HELP" sign made out of logs and rocks along the shore. *Towers of Metal is hidden inside a small cave which can be accessed by following a path near the "HELP" sign. *Dead Fish is acquired by filming dozens of dead fish float along the lake after a white flash. *Floaters is acquired by filming dozens of charred corpses floating along the river. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 3 can be found along a lake shore next to a log just after Blake crashes his raft for the first time. *Warning is acquired by recording several mutilated corpses strung up or impaled on pikes. *They're All Going to Laugh at You is acquired by recording a shower shooting out blood in the girls' locker room. Achievements/Trophies *'Slip and Slide' (15 /Bronze ) - Perform a twelve-meter blood slide. Trivia *Lamentations is a collection of poetic laments for the destruction of Jerusalem. *In Raining Blood, opening one of the bathroom stalls will cause blood to pour out of the toilet. This is a reference to The Conversation. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast 2 chapters